Sweet Tea
by edmundblack
Summary: /This wasn't school, and everything felt more important and more…adult?/ Dolores is interned at the Ministry along with Cronust Greengrass, but everything is different.


**For the New Year's Resolution Challenge – Write a romantic story about Umbridge. For the Greek Mythology Challenge – Eris (write about Dolores Umbridge). For the Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge – Alma Coin (Write about Umbridge). **

Heart beating fast, she snatched the paper out of Cronust's hands and scurried away, folding her head down into the creases of her neck and desperately trying to hide her red cheeks. She'd been at the office for just a week, with an internship over the holidays – she was sixteen and Dolores was keen to see her options. For her, she'd always wanted to join the Ministry, because they had _power _– and that was all that she wanted and needed to keep herself safe and secure. And she felt ridiculous, because she could barely look at (or speak to) the other intern. He was a seventh year and his name was Cronust Greengrass, and he was kind and pure-blooded. She was on good terms with him, but now something was different…This wasn't school, and everything felt more important and more…adult?

"Dolores?" He called after her, and she turned quick, hyper-aware of every fiber of pink-stained wool that scratched her skin. Cronust still had stacks of paper next to him, but he seemed to be looking past them, right at her. She awkwardly made her way towards him, heart pounding.  
"Is everything alright, Cronust?" Dolores inquired, well aware that her voice was probably annoying and stupid. She had to tilt her head upwards to look him in the eye, and as she did he noticed that she was much, much wider than him, and he probably wouldn't like that. Hopefully she made up for it otherwise – she had her brown locks in lots of little ringlets and wore a light pink wool dress nipped into the waist under her light pink robes. Hopefully he would like it – she had chosen it out especially that morning, with lots of scrounging around the cupboard and scowling at various objects, occasionally hexing bugs so they scrambled away from the inner depths of her closet.

"Oh – what?" He ran his fingers through his slicked-back hair, looking somewhat confused, "Right – yes, everything is very well, Dolores. I was just wondering if you could get us some tea? It's a very stressful day." She nodded meekly, slightly annoyed. Of course, he was training to be a big-shot in the Improper Use of Magic Department, and they had only interned her as a secretary. While they would never say it aloud – there had been enough female Ministers to prevent them from doing so – she highly suspected it was because she was a young girl.

"Of course," She smiled sweetly at him, and as his eyes found hers, the annoyance vanished. Dolores scurried away to get the two hot drinks, knowing that despite the summer heat, they were much needed. She navigated her way around the various, higher-up workers, trying not to bump into them or step near them or even _look _at them, because she didn't want to aggravate anyone. And then the current Minister for Magic came through, Mrs Tuft, and Dolores nearly broke her neck when she quickly hid and then craned it to catch a glimpse. The woman had an air of importance, and it was easy to see why people liked her. A pang in her heart and a spark in her mind told Dolores that _that _was who she would want to be. She had always wanted to be Minister for Magic – but at that very moment, she knew exactly _what kind _she wanted to be. And the woman passed, with her secretaries squabbling behind her and she slid out from behind the water-cooler and continued on her way to get some tea.

Eventually she got to the little teashop, and she lined up just like everybody else, trying her best to look like she was higher-up than in actuality; she did a little tap of her foot and a cross of her arms and that seemed to be good enough for everyone because they all gave her small nods of the head and little approving smiles that she lusted after.

And soon enough the two steaming mugs were in her hands and she was hurrying back, ducking and dodging people and memos and owls – always with the owls. Many people raised an eyebrow at her age, but didn't say anything – _and so they shouldn't, _Dolores thought. _I'm much better than most of them, I'll bet, and I'll also bet that half of them aren't even truly magical, those idiots! _She stomped down into the elevator, sighing and shaking her head.

"You're an intern, yes?" A deep voice spoke to her, and the girl whirled around, nearly spilling the tea.  
"Yes. I am." She replied haughtily, narrowing her eyebrows. "Is there a problem?"

"It's Dolores, isn't it?" The man didn't smile. "Angus Greengrass. You work with my younger brother, don't you?" The felt all the blood rush to her head and her mouth went dry. She'd been rude, no question – and now this man turned out to be a _pure-blood, _and not just any pureblood but _Cronust's _brother. Her palms began to sweat and she grabbed the fabric of her robes nervously.

"I-I do."

"Yes, good that. Now, he likes you and will not shut up about it. Ask him to go with you to the Ministry Ball at the end of the summer," Angus said flatly, his bottle-green eyes scanning her from head to toe. Her heart slammed against her ribs and she felt like she was going to be sick – was Dolores really that obvious?

"Alright. I-will. I…will. I'll ask him," She stammered out. Angus nodded.

"Good that." The elevator stopped, "I'll be off."  
"So will I," Dolores added hurriedly, practically running into the hallway. He liked her? They'd barely spoken this summer. But granted, they played chess together. And they had visited Hogsmeade together a few times – not as a_ date, _but still.

"Cronust!" She called as she burst into the little office they were working in, and the boy looked up, grinning shyly.

"Yes, Dolores?" He asked. She felt like she was going to die.

"Would you go to the ball with me by any chance?"

"_Yes."_

* * *

**A/N: Apologies if Dolores is slightly out-of-character, but it was extremely hard to write her as being in love, and I also imagine that while she was still young she wasn't _completely _ruthless and cruel - it developed over time.**


End file.
